Walking
by Iciclefang
Summary: The world used to be different, you know. It was green, and full of life. Water could easily be found. Now, all of that feels like a beautiful, beautiful dream. (AKA In Which A Hopeful Fanfiction Author Notices There Isn't Enough Work About Her Third Favorite Pokemon And Decides To Fix That.)


**To Walk**

At the start of my life, there wasn't anything. Nothing but the warm liquid of the egg and the hard shell surrounding it was known to me.

Humans may not know this, but most of your average pokémon remember every day of their existence. I myself counted the moments, for there wasn't a better option. Seconds and minutes were nothing to me. I contented myself simply with floating in the boundaries of my little hollow. Why I did that, I didn't know. Probably because I had nothing else to do.

After a very long while, I felt in my core that the barrier protecting me from the outside world was weakening. By this point, I had grown more. It was starting to be a bit uncomfortable, and I was pressed against the shell of the egg.

I had enough of this place, and longed to see the outside.

Shifting in the limited space I had left, I rammed my powerful legs against the shell. My efforts were rewarded shortly by a _crack, crack_ sound and the sense of something getting off of the egg.

As soon as the... thing moved from its place over the egg, I could feel the warmth start to leave. Spurred on by my progress, I continued to pound on the borders of my containment. It wasn't warm or secure here anymore. I wanted _out_.

After about ten more bouts of kicking and scratching at the egg shell, it finally cracked with a satisfying _thunk_. I quickly put all of my weight onto that one weak spot, and the shell gave.

Momentum carried me a short way out of the broken shell, and I skidded to a stop with a small yelp.

Talking was new. I didn't understand it just yet at the time.

I heard something _(Heard? What's that)_ and turned. Bright almond eyes were directly in my face.

I did the respectable thing and hid under the egg remains.

Laughter sounded, and I was gently pulled out from the shells. I squirmed in the foreign entity's grasp as I was picked up and inspected. I lifted my head up to get a better look at this other figure as well.

The figure was shaped like... a dinosaur _(Where'd I get that word?)_, for lack of anything better in my mind. The top of its head was a verdant green, and the underside of its head was brown, like tree bark. Weird things _(Fruits? Smelled like food)_ jutted out from its chin. The green spread down over its back, and splayed out like wings. It was a tropius. _(I still had no idea where I was getting these new words from.)_

I was released from their grasp, and fell with an undignified squeak.

"_Ahhh!_ Don't drop our baby, you incompetent half-wit!"

...What?

I turned in my seat in the soft leaves to see another tropius scowling at the one who had lifted me. "You have got to be kidding me. They're a _newborn_, for goodness' sakes!"

I personally didn't know a word of what they were saying _(Yes, I _was_ a newborn, remember?)_ so I contented myself with watching their expressions.

"Not my fault it doesn't know how to fly!"

"Well you should drop little pokémon on their heads, you know! Sheesh, so clumsy..."

The second tropius lifted me again, with some grumbling. To my great chagrin, they didn't put me back.

"If this one had brain damage, I swear to Arceus I will maul you."

The first tropius scratched its neck. "Ehh..."

The one holding me sighed. I noticed a jade pendant suspended on a thick silver chain wrapped around its neck. "What will I ever do with you...?" Suddenly, I felt a change.

The pokémon holding me stood on its hind legs and changed shape. It's thick legs became thinner and turned pinkish. The fruits on its neck fell off, and caught on a thick vine that danged around its _(now shorter)_ neck. The green spread around its torso and became loose-hanging, as if it could be taken off. The brown in its legs shortened and moved until it was only around the tropius' mid-thigh and up, then also became loose. The leafy fans moved and dangled off of the top of the... skirt. _(I'm certain the leg covering is called a skirt, for some reason.)_

I duly noted that the pendant stayed around her neck. _(I was also certain she was a girl.)_ She _(the tropius? I'm not sure if they did that much)_ noticed my expression and smirked. "You'll be able to do this soon, too. As soon as your colouring fills in, we'll be able to teach you some of the harder tricks." The language still didn't make a lick of sense to me, but at least they were paying attention to me.

The other tropius changed too, except instead of a skirt, he wore shorts. _(I'm not going to think about where I get words from anymore.)_ "Jade."

The tropius with the pendant looked up. "What."

"I've spoken with some of the locals, and they say they all have a bad feeling... Exactly like we were feeling. Maybe we should leave this area."

Jade pendant scowled. "Silly superstitious natives. They're fools, it's probably nothing."

They continued to have a conversation deep into the night, but by then I had fallen asleep. I hoped I would understand the words in days to come.

***AN: Wow this is the first fanfiction I plan on trying to make into an actual long-running thing. This is the first fic in the series, and possibaly the shortest? I don't know, I have a very short attention span and can't write things for very long... :P Also, this is the first ever pokémon fanfic I've posted online! Woohoo!***

_*I do not own pokémon, Nintendo, or any game or gaming company. All pokémon are from the game, and I do not own any of them. Any resemblance of OCs in this story to other characters are purely coincidental, make of it was you will.*_


End file.
